The present disclosure relates to a battery, an electronic device, an electric vehicle, an electrical storage device, an electrical storage system and a wearable terminal.
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses such as a note-type personal computer (PC) and a cellular phone apparatus have become widespread, and a lithium ion secondary battery, which has advantages of high voltage, high energy density, and reduction in size, has been used as a power supply of such portable electronic apparatuses.
The lithium ion secondary battery has been used widely as a battery pack in which a circuit such as a protective circuit is applied to a battery cell in which a battery element is packaged with an exterior laminate film. As battery pack-related technologies, technologies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-300245, 2004-335387, 2013-152935, 2011-003294, and 2009-181802 have been suggested.